slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonicKraken/Squidoodleys Storytime
cred to sheepadoodle for the idea use table of contents for reading stories about my characters sometimes feature others characters (but not without permission) and might reference them a lot. I will also use characters freely if they aren't the real one (Like one in a dream). Characters I'm allowed to use: *All of my own *Toby *Katak's Characters *Mallory, Missing, Chara *Team F.'s characters *Clock, Kanashi, Castellor, Lucidum *Anja *Dancey's Characters One nightmare at SQ-73's (Mike) It was bedtime. Blaster put Mike to bed. Mike quickly fell asleep. In his dream, he found himself in a room. He was in a pizzaria of some sort. He heard the voice of Lucidum from a phone. "Ok, night guard. I'm about to explain everything. In case you forgot, I'll refresh your memory on why your doing this. You ate a huge dinner and forgot your wallet, so your paying it off by being a night guard for 5 nights. Now ehh, just be careful. At night, the animatronics seem to turn evil and have a taste for blood. So ehh...don't die." Click. Mike had a feeling of dread. He was stuck in a nightmare. He had to wait for Ruya to arrive, and in the meantime, to not die. He checked he cameras. There was a familiar face. Robot!Squidy, AKA SQ-73. At his sides were a robotic Blaster and a robotic Violet. For an hour, it seemed safe. Then he checked the camera again. For a moment, he didn't notice. Then hr took a closer look. Violet was missing. He quickly scanned the hallway cameras and spotted Violet in the hallway to the right. Robo-Violet was met with a door. An alien sound, somewhat robotic, was grunted, and they went back to the stage. With a sigh of relief, he opened the door to save electricity. He checked the camera again, and got a feeling of dread. Both SQ-73 and Blaster were missing. He caught Blaster and closed that door. But then he turned around. There was SQ-73, a merciless look in its eyes. It readied to kill...and then a sword met its side. Ruya had came in the nick of time. SQ-73 turned into one of the nightmare spirits, and faded away. Mike woke up, saw it was still night, and went back to sleep. Little did he know, such a nightmare might continue someday. The Kittys Song. (Violet) Violet was walking down a path. She was going to hang out with Mystery in a field. It was night as she reached the field, hearing a familiar crash. Mystery had just landed. "Hey Mystery." "Hey Violet." Violet and Mystery sat down on rocks. "You know, Mystery, I love how you can keep a secret. See, you know I like Nine, so I can talk about that." And Mystery had replied, "I hear boys like music. I'd try that." "Hmm, maybe I will." Violet made tje song then sung it to Nine when thwy were alone: Heyo, Nine, its me again. No, don't run away, let me begin. My love for you is strong as diamond, But your love for me is weak as tin. Violet thought it went well. Even though Nine blew up her guitar. Wikiatale: The musical: Ghostscuffle (Blaster) Blaster: ATTENTION HUMAN! MY NAME IS BLASTER! I'M A GHOST WHO RADIATES WITH ABSOLUTE-- Squidy: RADness? Blaster: SQUIDY, NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! AS I WAS SAYING...WHO RADIATES WITH ABSOLUTE AWESOME IF YOU COULDN'T TELL ALREADY BY AWESOME LOOKS! Squidy: you know I'm pretty sure songs are suppose to rhyme. Blaster: WELL THEN, THIS IS THE TIME! HUMAN! I AM ALMOST SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT YOU WILL BE CAPTURED, I'LL GET RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES! *Squidy pushes a button, Hershey kisses fall on Blaster. Blaster: SQUIDY!!! ANYWAY, HUMAN, IF YOU THINK WE COULD BE PALS, THEN YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FUN! YOU FACED MY PUZZLES, EVEN SHARED THE SPAGHETTI, SO LETS BATTLE TIL' WE'RE DONE. Squidy: Blaster has met a lot of females, but therws somebody who's mettaton more. Blaster: SQUIDY!!!!!! ANYWAY, HUMAN, ARE WE FRIENDS NOW? THATS TERRIFIC! I'M NOT SURE HOW! BUT I KNOW YOU WONT DIE! Squidy: You seem spirited, Blaster. Blaster: NYEHHHHHH!!! *End Mike and the Lake (Mike, slight rip-off of sans and the door :P) One day, I had nobody to play with. Mort was helping out Infinity. Clockwork was doing a cooking class with Blaster or something. So, I went to a lake, sat by the shore, and looked in for a bit, bored. Then I saw a girls reflection in it. I was, of course, confused when he didn't see any girl, just the reflection. We ended up exchanging names, her own being Lucidum. I just call them Lucy. We talked for ages. Then it was about dinnertime. Blaster gets upset if I don't at least try his spaghetti. But she asked me to come back. So I did. I learnt that she knew Clockwork, so I went and got him. I made him believe enough that he could see her. But then a few things started happening. But thats a different story. Erebus' Backstory (In more detail, its obvious who.) I continued to dash away. Steve was right on my tail. This was yet another chase. But maybe I should explain what happened first. It was an average day, with all the other endermen bullying me, when one was stabbed in the back and quickly turned into a pearl. Steve kept killing the rest, but I got away. The others were defeated due to them fighting back. But I just ran. Multiple times Steve targeted me, since I was different. Each time, I ran. Then one day, Steve left a camp with an odd portal made of slime and glowstone. Steve couldn't light it, but somehow, I managed to light it. I entered the portal... ...and ended up in the world of Slime Rancher. A day in Leo's life (leoooooooooooo and spike i guess) 8:00 AM: Leo got up. He had went to bed in the moss blanket. He looked to his left. There was Spike, asleep. He'd shake Spike awake, but the latter had rather sharp spikes. 9:00: Spike had woken up and tagged along by Leo. The two walked out of the moss blanket, and continued to explore. Leo pulled out some chocolate milk and drank. 10:00: Leo and Spike encountered a wild Tarr! Leo and Spike sent out Leo! Leo used fireball! Tarr burnt to death! Leo gained 30 EXP! 11:30: Leo found a few roostro's and him and Spike had lunch. 12:00 PM: Leo sat by a tree with Spike, headphones on. He was listening too "Servant of Evil." The feels. 1:00: Leo had a dream about how boring this story seemed so far. 2:00: Leo listened to "Hide and Seek Nightcore" while sitting by a different tree. creeeepyyyyyy 3:00: Leo went too Polly's and played video games. 4:00: Leo wondered what others such as Yellow, Mike, etc. were doing. 5:00: Leo encountered a tarr breakout. He ran like heck. 6:00: Leo did the same as he did at 12:00. 7:00: Squidy showed up and screamed "YELLEO!" Leo fried him. He left. 8:00: Leo went back into the moss blanket with spike and went to bed. ☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ��☜☜���� ��☼☜✌❄✋⚐☠ ☎☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ��☜☜✆ ⚐☠☜ ��✌✡�� ✌ ��✋����☹☜ ��☜☜ ��✌�� ☝✌❄☟☜☼✋☠☝ ��⚐☹☹☜☠ ☞☼⚐�� ☞☹⚐��☜☼���� ❄☟✋�� ��☜☜ ��✌�� ✌ ��✋❄ ��⚐☼☜ ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠❄ ❄☟☜☠ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼���� ✌☠�� ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄✡ ��✌�� ❄☟✌❄�� ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄✡ ��✌��❄��☼☜�� ❄☟☜ ��☜☜ ✌☠�� ❄⚐⚐�� ✋❄ ❄⚐ ☟✋�� ☟⚐��☜�� ☟☜ ❄☼✋☜�� ✋☠☺☜��❄✋☠☝ ��⚐☼☜ ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠��☜ ✋☠❄⚐ ✋❄�� ����❄ ��⚐☼❄ ✌����✋��☜☠❄✌☹☹✡ ��☠⚐����☜�� ✋☠ ��⚐��☜ ☝☹✋❄❄☜☼�� ☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ��☜☜ ��✌�� ��✌��☜�� ☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ��☜☜ ��✌☠❄☜�� ☞☼✋☜☠������ ����❄ ☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ��☜☜ ��✌�� ❄⚐⚐ ☼✌☠��⚐���� ����❄ ❄☟☜☠ ☟☜ ☟✌�� ☝☹✌��⚐��☼ ⚐✞☜☼☹⚐✌���� ✌☠�� ☟☜ ��⚐��☹�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ☟����✌☠�� ����❄ ☟☜ ��✋��☠��❄ ⚐☞❄☜☠�� ☝ ☹ ✌ �� ⚐ �� ☼ �� ☜ ☜ ''Silver'' I woke up. I could remember nothing. Amnesia. All I had was a necklace with a silver coin on it. Silver. I was a duck. I guess for now I'll call myself Quackers. Quack. No, that's stupid. I'll be Q. Q. Category:Blog posts